


The Six Fights of the Bat and the Cat (or Selina Kyle Always Wins)

by itsedgzoi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did two enemies become so close?  This non-linear (and mostly non-canon) narrative will show a bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Fights of the Bat and the Cat (or Selina Kyle Always Wins)

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1- This story takes place over many years, and isn't meant to be read in the order it happens, so pay attention to the date and the start of each piece.  
> Note 2- I honestly have no idea if this is any good. So don't be surprised.

February 20, 2014- Top Floor of the ProBank Tower, Gotham City

Selina couldn't help but grin as she slowly pulled the hidden safe open. To get this far, she had already climbed thirty-two floors on the outside of the building, cut through the reinforced glass while expertly avoiding the sensors, sneaked through the maze-like floor undetected, found the owner of the tower's secret safe, and opened it; which was a feat that every expert had assured the owner of the safe was completely impossible. Now, all she had to do was grab the cash and files, and escape, before the private security force of the tower patrolled the area that she was in in exactly 6 minutes and 4 seconds. Easy, right?  
"Not so fast, Catwoman," a deep, growly voice said from behind her.   
"Batman? It's good to see you here," she said as she continued to stuff her carrying bag with cash.  
"You know the deal, put everything back in the safe, and I'll give you to the police safely. I know that you have friends like Bruce Wayne who will keep you out of the bad prisons," Batman suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder in what he hoped would be taken as a friendly gesture.  
"Does that line ever work?" Catwoman asked with a smile on her lips, "and anyways, Tommy Ramirez owns this tower, I'm sure he would love to throw me right into Blackgate for taking his money and whatever the hell these files are for."  
"You know that means that I'll have to-" Batman started, but he was cut off when the heel of Selina's boot hit his chin. The move would have easily knocked him out if he didn't have his cowl on, and it still did it's job to shake him up and give her an opportunity to dash out of his grasp and sling her now-full bag of loot on her back.  
"Won't you ever realize that I can always beat you?" Selina asked before she ran off and disappeared quicker than the Dark Knight could pursue.

 

August 21, 1998- Francis Martin Memorial Basketball Courts, Gotham City 

A younger Bruce Wayne dribbled a basketball. He was in the midst of the stage of puberty where he was almost at his adult height, but he hadn't quite 'grown into' his body yet, meaning that he was over six feet tall but very skinny. He took a three point shot which missed, but before he could rebound it, someone else snatched the ball.  
"Wanna play a one-on-one?" a slightly younger girl asked. She was very short and skinny, although she was clearly thin due to a lack of food, rather than a genetic predisposition like Bruce.   
"Sure, why not," Bruce agreed, "you can start with ball."  
Selina checked the ball to Bruce, who checked it back. She instantly fired off a shot, which swooshed in the hoop. "I should have told you- I always win, pretty much," she lied.  
Fifteen minutes later Selina was winning, with 22 points to Bruce's measly 14. She used her speed and agility to grab rebounds and force the ball away from the post, so that Bruce's height was less of an advantage. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted from the hot summer sun, but they were both determined, and although they would never admit it, they both loved the competition from they other player.

 

December 22, 2010- St. Sebastian General Hospital, Gotham City

Selina woke up with a massive headache and bandages all over her body, and her right hand in a full cast. She glanced around the room the best she could from her position on the hospital bed, and was surprised when she saw two men dressed in fancy suits seated in the room. One man was shorter and older than the other, and she was almost sure that she recognized the taller man. "Are you Bruce Wayne?" she asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.   
Bruce looked to the man who was with him, who gave him a reassuring nod. Bruce stood up and approached the bed. "Yes, I am Bruce Wayne- the man paying to keep you in this hospital."  
"You smell like Batman," Selina muttered.  
Bruce looked startled for a second, but he collected himself quickly before he said, "I heard about your, um, 'run-in' with him. Actually, the Batman told me that he's very sorry about what happened. He told me that he overreacted, and he wishes that it didn't happen like it did. Actually, he told me that he wanted me to do everything I could to keep you out of prison, because he was so sorry."  
"It's nice to know that the superhuman asshole who probably broke every bone in my hand is 'sorry' for what he did," Selina said, her weak tone an odd mix of spite and sarcasm.  
"Well, me and Alfred here have to get going, I have a meeting to go to, but the Batman said that I should tell you one last thing. He said that even though you're a criminal and a thief, you're a very beautiful woman, and he wasn't just talking about you physically. He wanted you to know that he wishes he had a way to help you that didn't go against his whole crime fighting thing. Anyways, goodbye Catwoman," Batman said. 

 

November 16, 2056- Wayne Manor, Gotham City

Bruce watched Selina's every move closely, and countered the best he could. However, she spotted a weakness in his defense that he couldn't see, and she took the opportunity to her advantage. "Checkmate," she said as she moved her knight. A smile that Bruce had grown to love blossomed on her wrinkled face at the prospect of beating her husband again.   
"Damnit, you're right. I'll win next time," the old man promised after taking a sip of his hot chamomile tea.   
"I'm sorry dear, but you know that you can't beat me." 

 

December 21, 2010- Wayne Manor, Gotham City

Catwoman crept through the mostly empty mansion, snatching up anything valuable that she could carry. When she entered one particular room, she was honestly amazed by what she saw. It was a portrait of the Martha Wayne while she was still alive, painted by some famous foreign artist who's name Selina could never remember, but she did know that this painting was extremely valuable. As she was taking the portrait out of it's ornate frame so that she could take it easier, Batman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.   
"Stop that, right now!" he said with some real fury in his voice.  
"You actually sound angry that I'm taking this painting," Catwoman purred, "I didn't know that you were so attached to that dead bitch. Or maybe Mr. Handsome Bachelor Bruce Wayne is paying you off. Wouldn't that be a plot twist?" Batman grimaced when she talked about him and his mother, and he furiously threw a batarang, which sliced open the sleeve of Catwoman's bodysuit, and drew some blood.  
Selina dashed to the back of the room, as far away from Batman as possible, and held the portrait in front of her. "I'll destroy this painting if I have to. Just let me go this one time. I'm sure Wayne won't even notice that he's missing anything."  
"No, you're going to put everything down, and I'm going to take you straight to Blackgate, where criminal scum like you belong," Batman said.  
"Actually, I've got a bit of a busy schedule, so I really can't be going to prison right now, as much as I'd love to," Selina said sarcastically before using one of the claws on her glove to tear the painting diagonally from the top left corner to the bottom right, effectively ripping it in half. At the sight of one of his last memories of his mother being destroyed, Batman tackled Catwoman in a rage. She gave a dry cough as he knocked the wind out of her, but even that was quickly stifled when an armored gauntlet met her face. Followed by another. And then another.   
She felt some blood in her mouth as she saw Batman stand up, and she thought that her beating was now over, but that was far from what would happen. He violently grabbed her right wrist with his left hand, and he settled his powerful right hand over her's before gripping his all the strength he could muster, crushing all of her fingers. She shouted in pain, but that did nothing to help her. That intense pain was the last thing she felt before passing out.

 

New Years Eve, 2010- On the roof of the Wayne Tower, Gotham City

Batman stood perfectly still, silently watching the busy city. He knew that Calendar Man would probably try to pull some kind of odd crime today, so he was on watch. Fortunately for him, there was someone who was looking for him. "Have you seen Batman anywhere around here, Mr. Wayne? Oh wait, I think I got you're names mixed up," Catwoman said jokingly.  
Batman turned around, and saw her standing behind him with a charming smile on her pretty face. "Was I that obvious?" he asked, in his normal, not-Batman voice.   
"It's a miracle that no one else has figured it out, but then again, I'd guess that you haven't awkwardly apologized to and complimented anybody else," Selina said, walking closer to the Dark Knight.  
Bruce remained silent, and she took that as an invitation to continue. "I'm surprised you're up on this cold rooftop on New Year's Eve. You should be partying, like everybody else."  
Silence.  
"Anyways, I have a late Christmas present for you," she said, handing Bruce a leather wallet.  
Bruce kept silent, but he took the wallet and examined it. Inside was a driver's license with Bruce's sixteen year old face on it. The Batman smiled, and said, "it's always nice to have something I used to own returned to me for a present."  
"I think the world-famous Dark Knight just almost joked," Catwoman said, "but seriously, the cash you had in there kept me from starving to death. So even though I stole it from you, I would always tell people that the Wayne heir saved my life. So you already made it up to me for beating me near to death, years ago."  
"I didn't even know that," Bruce said, obviously surprised. The two of them stood there in silence, until they heard the countdown the New Year start.  
"Even though the Batman would never be seen with a criminal like the Catwoman, I'm pretty sure that Bruce Wayne would like a New Year's kiss from Selina Kyle, if she was willing."  
"I'm sure she would love to," Catwoman said, "actually, I'm pretty sure anyone would think that a kiss from Gotham's most famous bachelor would be a win."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure you leave a comment telling me how this was!


End file.
